


Intermezzo

by liamdunbagel



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdunbagel/pseuds/liamdunbagel
Summary: Sam is a bit of a bastard.
Relationships: Thomas Angelo/Sam Trapani, Tommy Angelo/Sam Trapani
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched a playthrough of the definitive edition, and Sam’s betrayal absolutely wrecked me. So I’m pretending it never happened.
> 
> My denial inspired a search for some Tommy/Sam fics, but sadly there’s none. There’s also -78 fics in this entire fandom. So I wrote this little Drabble. Here you go!
> 
> [also shhhh Sarah’s not around in this]

Sam’s a bit of a bastard.

At least Tommy thinks so. A guy has to be a special kind of bastard to threaten to kill a cabbie. A guy has to be an _extra_ special kind of bastard if he spends the entire cab drive pressing the barrel of his gun to the cabbie’s temple — which, Jesus, you think the barrel wouldn’t be so fucking cold with how often he shoots the damn thing.

But at least the guy gives Tommy the excuse to drive — _really_ drive — through the streets of New Heaven. And despite his heart jackrabbiting in his chest, and the wheel almost slipping through his sweaty palms, Tommy has to try to suppress a grin. Which is ridiculous, because he has a _gun_ to his head ~~and how is this guy holding it steady with all the rattling around they’re doing in the car~~ but that doesn’t stop Tommy from having to hide a smile as he speeds away from the gorillas that are after the guys in his cab. 

Absently, Tommy notices Sam’s hands smell like cigarettes and mint.

—- 

Tommy has never actually eaten at _Salieri’s_ before, but he gets the guys there all the same. When Tommy sees Sam reach into his suit pocket, he almost drives off; only calming down once he realizes he’s just grabbing his cash. Sam starts giving him a cover story to explain the damage to his cab, but most of it falls on deaf ears. Tommy knows he should be listening to what Sam is saying, but he’s too busy thinking about how blue Sam’s eyes are. ~~They remind him a bit of some flowers he saw earlier.~~ It’s not Tommy’s fault for noticing, really, what with how close Sam’s standing and all.

Tommy mumbles something out about the cash being more than enough, and silently he thinks maybe the guy isn’t _that_ big of a bastard. Still though, when the not-bastard finally steps away from his cab, Tommy feels nothing but relief. 

—- 

When Tommy finally gets made, it’s with a hug and a handshake and Sam’s arm around his shoulder. ~~Sam still smells like cigarettes and mint.~~

—-

When Sam asks him to save the whore he’s sweet on, Tommy agrees. Normally, sparing lives is a relief, but this time it ~~knots something up in his chest~~ isn’t. 

——

After Tommy spares the broad, things are different. Sam is different. Or maybe not different, but just — more. It’s as if a dam had broken; there were more arms around shoulders, more drinks, more smiles. It’s nice, Sam’s smile. His eyes scrunch up a bit until Tommy can barely see the blue. Sometimes, Tommy can even get him to laugh. Its the only time he ever sees Sam shake. 

——

Drinking and playing poker with Sam always reminds Tommy of how much of an ass the guy is. But if Tommy stares at him for too long, he starts to notice he’s also a bit of a beauty. 

Startled, Tommy looks away. 

He’s taking that thought to the grave.


	2. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie-daisy I slipped and wrote a part two! Enjoy Sam’s thoughts hehe
> 
> Oh and remember when I said I’m pretending the betrayal didn’t happen? Turns out I was fuckin lying. I lied. All I’ve been thinking about is how Sam broke Tommy’s heart in that last scene. So....enjoy

If he’s being honest, Sam didn’t think he’d see the cabbie again. 

He’s a good wheelman, sure, but after that first night, Sam figured he’d just take the money and go home to his wife and kids. He’s surprised when he sees him sprinting over to _Salieri’s_ , though not as surprised as he is when he hears the kid wants to bust up some of Morello’s boys. 

Sam’s not impressed yet, but he is intrigued. 

—- 

Turns out the cabbie can fight. Paulie vouched for him, but it’s different seeing it up close. Laying on the floor, bleeding out, Sam watches as Tommy guns down the bastards who tried to beat information out of him. ~~He wonders where a cabbie learned to shoot like that~~. 

Every couple minutes, Tommy runs over to check on him. It might be the blood loss, but Sam swears he can feel Tommy’s eyes on him every time he looks him over.

It suddenly hits him that Tommy’s eyes might be the last thing he sees. Which, okay, that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. They’re a warm shade of brown. Honey, almost. And even though they’re full of concern, they’re still breathtaking, bordering on beautiful. Just like the rest of him.

The thought shocks him still. Tommy notices, of course, and runs over to check on him again. Sam just nods and says he’s fine. 

He’s lost a lot of blood; his head’s all over the place. 

—- 

Over drinks one night, Sam finds out that Tommy isn’t married. The idea that Tommy could be single had honestly never occurred to him before. Tommy’s sitting next to him now, laughing at one of Paulie’s jokes. His eyes are lighting up again, and from this angle, they look golden. Sam’s not sure how he’s not tied down yet.

~~He blames the warmth in his chest on the booze.~~

—-

When Paulie starts mouthing off about stepping out on the Don, Sam tries his best to nip the plan in the bud. 

——

Later, while they’re having a smoke, Sam ~~begs~~ tells Tommy not to listen to Paulie. Tommy’s heart gets in the way of his thinkin sometimes, and Sam doesn’t want him getting caught up in Paulie’s half-assed schemes. He can see Tommy nodding, but he can also see his eyes looking off into the distance. 

The realization that Tommy isn’t listening makes it very hard to breathe. 

——

Tommy’s eyes are wide. They’re pleading with him, telling him to say that this is all a misunderstanding, and something ugly is clawing its way up Sam’s throat.

Sam’s never seen this much emotion on Tommy’s face before.

As Sam talks, he can see Tommy’s brow furrowing. Sam can’t understand how Tommy could be so selfish. Tommy hasn’t grasped the gravity of what he and Paulie have done. Sam is heating up. Sam’s hands are shaking.

Tommy doesn’t understand how things are ~~so maybe he can be excused just this once~~ so now he must learn. It’s ~~heartbreaking~~ frustrating that Tommy doesn’t understand. Sam does what he’s ~~ordered~~ supposed to do and turns around ~~so he doesn’t remember Tommy’s eyes like that~~ so the boys can do what needs to be done. 

It’s a shame. ~~Sam~~ Don Salieri really liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3:24am on a Monday night (technically it’s Tuesday I guess?) so I’m posting this garbage as is and I’m going to bed!! Please comment so I can receive the happy chemical

**Author's Note:**

> btw comments give me serotonin, so on the off chance someone in this dead fandom is actually reading this.....,,,,,,please comment and give me the happy chemical


End file.
